Life in care 2
by Olivia1995
Summary: Sequel to life in care but you don't need to have read that one. Summer is at drama school and a new girl arrives at Elm tree to stir tings up between Liam and Summer. Will their love survive? Set in series three of TBR once it comes out.
1. Chapter 1

One

**A/N: I'm back. So this is the sequel to Life in care. You don't really need to read that to understand this all you need to understand is that Summer is one of the care kids who had fallen in love with Liam who loves her back. Ok so set shortly after the end of Life in care. Summer is still in pantomime and the kids are all there to watch. Liam is still in love with Summer and Summer is still at drama school.**

Summer was standing nervously waiting to go on stage. She was playing Tinkerbelle in the local pantomime - an adapted version of Peter Pan. All her 'family' were there. Mike, Gina, Tracy, Carmen, Harry, Elektra, Sapphire, Frank, Tee, Johnny, Toby, Gus, Lily and Summer's boyfriend Liam were there to watch her. She saw the lights dim and knew it was time to make an appearance. She walked out onto the stage. She felt slightly self-conscious in her short green dress with feathers round the bottom. She started searching all the drawers on stage before turning to the audience. She did a double take.

"Oh hello there. I didn't realise we had visitors. I'm Tinkerbelle. I'm searching for Peter Pan's shadow. Have you seen it?" Summer asked the audience. She knew a projection was shining on the wall behind her. She heard the audience shout 'Behind you'. Summer turned around. "Oh yes. Thank you." She went over to it and 'grabbed it'. "Stupid boy," she muttered loudly. I'll have to sew it back on now. Anyway how are you ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls?" She heard the general response. "That's good. Now I need help. Peter Pan is searching for a sword which I think Captain Hook has. I would like you to help me and Peter find it and get it back. Can you do that?" The audience responded. "I can't hear you," Summer shouted so the audience shouted back louder. "Good. Now lets' get the main things out the way. If you see Captain Hook or Mr Smee, you boo them ok. Peter Pan you cheer and Wendy well to start with cheer but if she upsets Peter again the silly girl you boo her. Right I'd better go and find Peter. You haven't seen me by the way." Summer said before being lifted up in the air by the wires and 'flying' off stage. When she landed she smiled. That was always the worst bit being on stage by herself.

* * *

><p>Liam stared at her when she came on. She looked stunning in a short green dress with green feathers attached, silver shoes and her dyed blonde hair cascading around her shoulders. When she turned to face the audience he saw look at him before she smiled and addressed the audience. Sitting next to Harry, Liam got his cues of what to say and when but if he hadn't been next to the excitable boy he might not have got involved as he was too busy staring at her. Her words went straight over his head until he heard her say, "You haven't seen me by the way," before she flew off stage. Harry turned to Liam and smiled excitedly that his friend was flying. Liam smiled at harry and ruffled his hair ready to enjoy the rest of the show.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Two

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying. I will try to update once a week but as you may have noticed with most of my other stories that never happens so just be aware it might not be every week. Hope you enjoy**

Summer came of stage at the end of the show exhilarated. She'd had a great time out there and hadn't even worried about what her family thought of her acting, she'd just enjoyed herself. Her phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello Summer, we came to see your performance today. Well done you really have proved your worth to our school. We have assessed your performance and will be sending you the results by post. Remember this counts towards your portfolio," her school told her. Summer hung the phone up and looked at herself in the mirror. It was getting late and she wanted to get home. She couldn't be bothered to take the body glitter off so she got changed and left without bothering. 'I'll have a shower when I get home. That will get it off,' she thought to herself. Outside the theatre Mike and everyone else was waiting for her. She ran up to them. They saw her coming and started shouting at her.

"Quiet!" Gina shouted loudly. Summer giggled. Trust Gina to get them to be silent. "Let's get home then you can tell Summer what you thought of it once she's had a shower," Gina told them looking Summer over once. Summer blushed through the body glitter before getting into the mini bus with everyone else.

* * *

><p>Liam was sitting in the kitchen waiting for Summer to come down with the rest of the kids. They were all still excited after the pantomime. Summer came down less sparkly. Liam looked at her. "I prefer you with that body glitter on. It makes you prettier," he said jokingly. Summer looked at him stunned before grabbing one of the pillows off the seat behind her and throwing it at Liam's head. He let it hit him so that he could try his acting skills out. He clutched his head. "OW! It hurts so much. Mike she threw a cushion at me," he moaned sinking to the ground as he said this. Mike rolled his eyes at Summer who giggled at her boyfriend.<p>

"Get up Liam," Mike told him. Liam stood up and smiled at Summer who smiled back. "Bet you don't miss the overdramatic antics of this lot when you're at school." Mike told summer. She shook her head.

"No I don't but then it could be worse being at school as we're all over dramatic seeing as we are actors," she laughed. She sat down next to Harry and Elektra. She turned to face her friends. "So what did you think?" she asked. "And one at a time please." She added quickly.

Harry looked at his friend. "I thought it was very good. I loved your flying and it was very funny," he said happily. Summer smiled.

"I know you enjoyed it, I saw you joining in with everything. You looked like your were having fun," Summer said to the littlest person at Elm Tree. He smiled at her.

Elektra and Sapphire turned to their friend. "It was good. Not that we are saying we enjoyed going of course but it was very well done and you really suited Tinkerbelle. Light and cute," They said trying to sounded as uninterested as possible. Summer knew they had really enjoyed it but were trying to save their reputations as being angry and irritated. The other kids started chipping in and Summer had difficulty hearing what they all said but she got the general gist.

"So you all liked it then?" she asked and everyone nodded. Summer turned to look at Liam who was now standing with his arms wrapped around her shoulder. He hadn't said anything yet. "What about you?" everyone in the room went silent.

"I thoroughly enjoyed it and I thought you looked stunning in your dress," he whispered. At this Carmen piped up.

"Yeah, he couldn't take his eyes off you," she told Summer. Summer smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Mike looked at her sternly.

"Sorry Mike, I couldn't help it," Summer told him while all the other kids went "Wooh!" Mike shook his head and smiled at the pair.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, they are lovely. So the new series starts on Friday. I know there are five new characters in it so seeing as this chapter is finished before the new series I decided to put it up before. Chapter four will include the new characters and may be up over the weekend. I'm going to follow the comings and goings of the dumping ground such as any characters who leave or arrive but major events such as _*SPOILER* a fire_ won't be included.**

It was the last day of Liam's Christmas holidays. Summer had another week in pantomime left plus a whole week of holiday afterwards. Liam was debating skiving that week. He was sat in Summer's room with her. She was curled up into a ball on her bed with a book. He stroked her hair. She looked up at him.

"Don't even think about it," she said seeing the look on his face. "Don't even think about skiving that week," Summer told him. He looked at his feet.

"You're mean. All I want to do is spend some quality time with my gorgeous girlfriend," Liam complained. Summer looked at him.

"It's my one week of peace before I go back to school. I'll be too tired to do anything anyway," she replied ruffling his hair. "Anyway, Mike would kill me if he thought I was encouraging you to skive. Plus that week you've got those new kids coming and I've got to pack my stuff up and move into Elektra's room." Liam shrugged. "hey, you can't because if Elektra found out we'd both be in trouble so just go to school. You'll see me in the evenings."

"I've missed you so much," he told her. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. They were millimetres away when Elektra and Sapphire burst in. They glanced at each other when they saw what their friends were doing.

"Bad news guys, the new kids are moving in this Wednesday not next Wednesday. So you better start packing," Elektra told Summer. Summer bit her lip and looked around her room. There wasn't much to pack but she was busy all week with the pantomime.

"Thanks guys, I'll start packing now," she replied as the girls walked out. She turned to Liam. "get out and let me pack," she told him firmly. He got up, sighed and walked dejectedly to her door before leaving.

Elektra sat in her room waiting for Summer to move her stuff in. She wasn't thrilled about sharing with Summer but she could live with it seeing as Summer wasn't around on weekdays. There was a quiet knock on her door. Elektra stood up and opened the door. Summer was standing there with a small suitcase full of her things. Summer smiled at Elektra and Elektra smiled back and let her in. Mike had already moved a bed into Elektra's room ready for Summer. Summer came in and put her stuff on her bed. "Your room is nice," Summer told Elektra.

Elektra smiled. "Thank you. How do you fit all your stuff in that?" she exclaimed looking at Summer's small suitcase.

"I don't have much. Clothes, a few books, an iPod and phone. That's about it," Summer replied. Elektra looked stunned. "Well my school uniform is at school and it gets washed there too but the rest of my clothes are here with the exception of a pair of jeans and a jumper. I take a couple of t-shirts with me." Summer continued indicating the small rucksack that was also on her bed. Elektra nodded.

"Well there's room in the wardrobe for your clothes and there is some space on the bookshelf," Elektra told her before leaving the room. Summer smiled and sorted out her stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

**A/N: Here it is. Introducing the new characters. Sorry it's short. Even though Lizanne has left she may be kept in for a bit longer. anyway this is set before Carmen and the rest of the kids meet the new ones. In this they knew already that they were coming.**

***UPDATE: There are three more sentences at the end of ths chapter now as i had to edit it. sorry. i've put it in italics so you can see where the lines are ***

It was Wednesday. Liam and the rest had gone to school. Summer was still at home waiting to go to the theatre. She was sat in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate with Tracy when the doorbell rang. Tracy looked up from her laptop and glanced at Summer. Summer's head snapped up from her script. "The new kids," Summer exclaimed. Tracy and Summer got up and headed to the door. Mike had answered the door and walking in behind him were four new kids. Tracy joined Mike while Summer stood in the doorway to the front entrance. The four kids looked at her and Summer smiled. They were two girls and two boys. The boys seemed nice but the one of the girls glowered at Summer while the other backed away from the hand Summer was offering to the new kids. Mike turned to Summer.

"Summer, this is Lizanne, Kitty, Rick and Tyler. Everyone this is Summer, one of older residents here," Mike said. Summer smiled at them and Rick came forward.

"Nice to meet you Summer," Rick said to Summer shaking her hand.

"You too," Summer replied. A man followed them in.

"Oh and this is Denis. He's going to be helping us run Elm Tree now that there are so many of you," Mike added. Summer smiled at the care worker. _Summer looked at Denis and at the other kids. She recognised them and couldn't put her finger on it. Rick was looking at her in a similar way_

The four kids and Denis followed Mike into the office and Tracy turned to Summer. "Well they were pleasant," she said sarcastically. Summer smiled and giggled softly. "let's get you to the theatre while Mike sorts them out."


	5. Chapter 5

Five

**A/N: I had to edit this chapter slightly as I realised I made a mistake when I was writing the prequel to this one. To help I've put what I changed into bold.**

Liam was walking home with Elektra and Frank after school as they approached the front door they heard arguments. They looked at each other and then at the door. They ran forwards and opened the door. As they entered the arguments got clearer. "I am not moving out of my room," Johnny shouted. Mike was pleading with him.

"Please Johnny. You're going to be sharing with Rick in Summer's attic room and Tyler in Sapphire's old room while Lizanne has your room. There is plenty of space up there," Mike told him.

"But why can't one of the girls share with Lizanne?" Johnny moaned.

"Because Elektra and Summer are already sharing, you won't let Tee share a room with anyone and Carmen shares with Lily when she is here," Mike explained calmly.

"Then why can't Kitty share with her in Toby's old room," Johnny shouted indicating Toby who was waiting to be picked up by his new foster parents.

"There's a reason Johnny we just can't tell you," Mike told him. He pouted as he looked at Mike.

"Alright, I'll move," Johnny agreed sullenly. Mike smiled and ruffled his hair. Liam, Frank and Elektra just stood in the doorway of their home.

They all looked at each other. "The new kids," they said at the same time. They walked fully in and put their bags on the sofa before heading to the kitchen. They could hear more arguments down there. They rolled their eyes as they went in. Standing opposite each other at the table was Sapphire, who had come to visit Harry and one of the new girls. Elektra jumped on top of the kitchen worktop to watch while Liam and Frank sat down at the table, one on either side. Liam was sat opposite Sapphire and Frank was sat opposite the other girl. Liam poured himself some squash.

"You want to watch your back Lizanne**. You were horrible to me when we were in care together. But you're on my turf now. So back off**," Sapphire shouted at the girl who was clearly Lizanne and the main point of most arguments in the house after what they had heard Johnny and Mike saying. Lizanne stuck her tongue out at Sapphire and sat down in the chair next to Liam. She went to pour herself a drink but Sapphire got their first. "Thirsty?" Sapphire asked. "then have this," she shouted as she chucked the squash over the girl. Elektra was trying not to laugh behind them and Liam was having difficulty keeping a straight face too. Sapphire stormed out the room.

"Are you alright?" Frank asked Lizanne. Lizanne looked at him. She nodded.

"yes, I am. I'm Lizanne. Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Liam," Liam jumped in, "this is Frank and Elektra," he said indicating the other two. Lizanne turned on him.

"I didn't ask you. But thank you anyway," she snapped. She turned back to Frank. "Where have you been all day?" Liam rolled his eyes.

"At school," Frank replied. Lizanne smiled at him.

"Like the rest of them then," she commented before standing up and leaving. Elektra jumped down off the worktop.

"Ok, I'm now glad I'm sharing with Summer compared to her," she said. Liam agreed. Lizanne didn't seem like someone you wanted to mess with.


	6. Chapter 6

Six

**A/N: I had to change this chapter as well as I realised it was wrong. Again I've put the changes in bold.**

Summer opened the front door cautiously. She'd finished at the theatre for the evening and had had a text from Liam explaining the argumentative situation they were in. She couldn't hear any arguments so she went in further. All seemed quiet now. Summer dropped her bag by the door and headed down to the kitchen. She walked in and was shocked by the hostile energy in the room. Mike turned around when he heard her. He handed her a plate of pasta. Summer hopped up onto the top of the worktop to eat as she didn't want to go near the table. Tracy was leaning on the worktop next to her. "So, the new kids went down well then?" Summer whispered quietly. Tracy looked at her sarcastically.

"Oh yeah. This is exactly how we planned our first dinner to go down with the new kids," Tracy replied equally quietly and equally sarcastically. Summer noticed that it wasn't just the new kids that were being ignored. Friends were ignoring other friends. Liam had his back turned away from Elektra and Sapphire but was avoiding looking at Kitty who was sitting on his other side. Johnny, Sapphire and Tee all seemed to be avoiding eye contact with Lizanne. Rick was ignoring Carmen and Carmen was glaring threateningly at Tyler who was looking a little scared. Gus was sitting apart from everyone else and writing intently and Frank was staring with intense hatred at Kitty. Harry was hiding under the table with Jeff. Summer beckoned Harry out to come and sit with her on the counter. He ran over to her and she pulled him up. She went back to eating her pasta. She noticed Denis was sitting in the corner also not speaking. Gus came over to Tracy and Summer.

"Right then Gus, what's going on?" Summer asked, fed up of trying to work out what had happened and fed up of trying to work out where she had seen some of the new kids before.

Gus opened his notebook. "Well Johnny is annoyed with Lizanne because he has been kicked out of his room for her, **Sapphire is also annoyed with her because they had a run in at an old care home they were in together and Sapphire threw a jug of squash over Lizanne today**. Tee doesn't like Lizanne due to her brother now having to share with Rick. Liam has been called some nasty names by Elektra and Sapphire who were taking their frustration over Lizanne out on him. Liam thinks Kitty has weird coloured eyes and said this causing her to punch him and Frank is annoyed about that. Tyler stole all of Carmen's stuff last year so Carmen wants revenge which she got by setting fire to his stuff and accidently almost burning Rick's stuff. Elektra and myself are annoyed with Tyler, Liam and Frank for putting washing up liquid in the toilet. Denis and Mike had an argument about room arrangements and Harry is scared of all the fighting," Gus told Summer. Summer took another mouthful of pasta before jumping off the counter and jumping onto the table. All the Elm Tree kids knew what was coming but the other four were shocked by her bravery.

"Ok. So you've all had a pretty bad day. Deal with it. It happens. It's life. Sapphire and Lizanne you've now settled your score so just make friends. Tyler if you return Carmen's stuff she won't kill you. Tee you have nothing to be annoyed about so go back to being your usual cheerful self. Elektra and Sapphire there was no need to call Liam names so apologise please," Summer started. The girls mumbled sorry. Liam flashed them a smile of forgiveness. "Kitty your eyes aren't weird they are just an unusual colour and if Liam has noticed that your eyes are an unusual colour I would take that as a compliment as he doesn't usually notice things. But you have to apologise to Liam and Liam you have to apologise to Kitty. Frank you don't have anything to be in a bad mood about to snap out of it. Tyler I would also apologise to Elektra and Gus. Carmen apologise to Rick because from what I can make out you've burnt his stuff accidently." Liam and Kitty apologised to each other as Summer turned to Mike and Denis. "And as for you two. You are grown adults. Remember that and sort your differences out," Summer told them before jumping back off the table and back onto the kitchen counter. "Oh and you can all apologise to Harry for making him upset. Him and Jeff," Summer added before finishing off her pasta. While she did that everyone apologised and Tyler returned what he still had of Carmen's stuff to her. The kitchen filled with happy chatter as Tyler and Rick started to talk about football again, Elektra, Sapphire, Liam and Frank all started discussing school and as Tee tried to make conversation with the new girls with Carmen. Gus and Harry just looked on. Harry hugged Summer.

"Thanks Summer," he whispered. Summer hugged him back.

"You're welcome." She replied as Tracy smiled at her. Summer looked at everyone at least pretending to get along even if they were still in bad moods. She then thought back to what she was told. "Wait you're from Burnywood. I forgot about that," Summer said glancing at Rick, Tyler, Kitty and Lizanne. She recognised Rick, Tyler and Kitty. Kitty was the person who had pushed her out of the second floor window by accident because she'd been too close to her. Summer still had nightmares about that day. Lizanne hadn't been there when Summer was. Tracy turned to her.

"Yeah they are," she replied. "Why?"

"I used to live at Burnywood," Summer replied slightly annoyed that Tracy didn't remember that. "I got sent here because she pushed me out of the second floor window." Summer continued pointing at Kitty.

"I am sorry about that Summer," Kitty told her quietly. "I didn't mean to hurt you." Summer smiled at her.

"Don't worry Kitty I forgave you ages ago. It's just I've only just got over the nightmares of Burnywood and that window and now I've remembered them again. And he made my life hell if I remember," Summer finished pointing at Denis.

"I remember," Rick said quickly. "He kept threatening you and teasing you about your family dying and that you could have stopped it. I thought I recognised you this morning when I saw you but I couldn't remember where from."

"Goes to show much influence and effect I had at Burnywood then," Summer said sarcastically. She smiled at Rick who smiled back.

Denis turned to Mike. "I remember her. She was a right pain in the neck. Is she always this demanding because she wasn't when she was with me?" he asked. Summer who had heard what he said turned to face him and gave him a death glare.

Mike shook his head. "That wasn't demanding. That was control of the kids. She has that effect on them," Mike explained still trying to work out how Summer did it. Sapphire put her plate in the sink and left after hugging Harry goodbye.


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

**A/N: thank you for reviewing an favouriting. It means a lot. hope you enjoy and please review as your views ar importnat to me**

Tee was sitting on the stairs with Tracy. Summer was sat with them. "I think something's not right with her," Tee was explaining. It seemed that Kitty got frightened by loud noises and had pushed Tee onto the bed. Tracy stood up and went up to Kitty's room. Summer sat next to Tee.

"Are you alright though?" she asked. Tee nodded. Just then they heard Carmen shout.

"Who put glue in my shampoo!" she screeched. Everyone ran upstairs. Elektra, Liam and Frank burst out laughing. Summer tried not to show her smile. Rick was looking stunned at the screaming girl and Tyler had a joyous look on his face. Everyone started shouting over each other. "Was it you?" Carmen screeched at Summer. Summer shook her head before Carmen rounded on someone else. At this point Tracy came out with Kitty they moved past everyone but when Tracy went to touch Kitty she pushed Tracy. Summer ran over to the banisters.

"Shut up!" she shouted as she watched in horror as Tracy fell down all the stairs. Everyone looked at her and then realised Tracy was missing and Kitty was rocking by the wall. They all rushed back downstairs to see if Tracy was alright. Summer stayed with Kitty. Rick looked torn between helping Tracy and helping Kitty. Deciding that the older girl might help Kitty better than the care workers he left them to it. Summer crouched down in front of Kitty.

"You alright Kitty?" she asked softly. Kitty shook her head. "Shall we get you back to your room?" Kitty nodded. Summer extended her hand out towards Kitty. She took it tentatively. Summer used it to help pull her up. She led her back to Toby's old room. Rick who had been watching from on the stairs was amazed Kitty had let Summer touch her.

In Kitty's room they could hear the ambulance arrive for Tracy. Summer was sat on her Kitty's bed. She looked around the girl hadn't unpacked yet. "What happened Kitty?" she asked.

Kitty looked up at her from her position on the floor. "She... she tried to touch me. I don't know what came over me," Kitty told Summer. Summer wanted to put her arm around the girl but was shocked by what she just heard.

"You don't like people touching you then?" Summer asked. Kitty nodded. "Can I ask why?" Kitty shook her head. Summer smiled at her. "If you need me I'll be in mine and Elektra's room," Summer told the vulnerable girl before leaving. As she closed the door she turned to see Rick there.

"What's wrong with Kitty?" she asked him.

"Don't know. She's been like that since I met her," Rick replied before walking up the stairs to what used to be Summer's room.

"Hey. Don't mess the attic up, please. It's my room and I'll have it back when you lot are gone. So look after it for me," she called after him. He turned to face her.

"As you wish," he replied smiling at her. Liam put his hands on her shoulder and looked at her.

"What was that about?" he asked curiously. She shrugged.

"Nothing important." She replied. Liam looked at him suspiciously. He was going to have to keep an eye on Rick whenever Summer was around.

**A/N: I've said this before and I'll say it again the series 3 storylines are not going to be included massively I just thought that this bit of episode 1 was important so that I could characterize Kitty and Rick a bit more. I know it might be a little OC but I hope it's still believable. Also i've just finished writing chapter 17 this morning so i may start updating more than once a week so keep your eyes open.**


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

Turned out Tracy had a sprained wrist so luckily it wasn't broken. It also turned out that Lizanne had caused the fire at Burnywood and that part of it was also caused by Denis. He'd been smoking in the living room after Lizanne had removed the straightners and cushions. He hadn't put it out properly and just dropped it on the sofa. When the police came to Elm Tree to talk to the Burnywood young people he'd framed Kitty for smoking. Tracy had found out and Denis wrote his resignation. Lizanne had gone home with her mum so Johnny was back in his room which he was happy about so Rick had Summer's attic room to himself. Everything was settling into a routine for the kids now. It had been a week and a half since Tyler, Rick and Kitty had arrived. Everyone had learnt that Kitty didn't like being touched but she was slowly opening up to everyone. Tyler was helping Liam and Frank with their practical jokes and Rick... well he kept himself quite secretive. He got on well with everyone and he seemed to enjoy being there but nobody really knew much about him.

It was Sunday night and everyone was finishing their dinner off when Summer came down the stairs. She had been sent new school uniform through the post as the uniform for her boarding school was changing the first week back from Christmas. Summer was leaving that night with Mike to go back to her acting school but the letter that had been enclosed with her uniform said she had to arrive in full uniform. She walked into the kitchen looking moody. Everyone looked at her once, did a double-take and started laughing.

"Oh, shut up you lot. It's not that funny," she told them. Liam walked up to his girlfriend and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, yes it is," he replied trying to hold back his laughter. She glared at him and he immediately didn't find it funny. She was wearing knee-high white socks with black ballet pumps and a maroon skirt which came half-way down her legs. She was also wearing a white and blue checked shirt with a maroon cardigan over the top. She was also wearing a straw hat on top of her dyed blonde plaits.

She sat down in between Rick and Liam and picked up her slice of pizza. She glared at everyone as she started eating.

Tracy smiled at her from against the kitchen table. "You look very nice and grown-up Summer," she said trying not to laugh. She couldn't contain it anymore and burst out laughing. Summer glared at her. Tracy came over and patted her on the head. "You'll get used to it," she told her kindly.

"It's MAROON!" Summer shouted back. At this everyone else burst out laughing again and this time Summer joined in. "Do I really look that stupid?" she asked once the laughter had died down.

Rick turned to her and looked her up and down. "You'd be fine if you didn't have to wear the hat," he commented taking it of her head. Liam glared at him but Rick ignored him and continued. "You look quite alright now."

Liam put his arm around Summer and she turned to him. "You look stunning in whatever you have to wear," he told her. Summer smiled gratefully and finished off her pizza.

When she had finished, Mike spoke. "You ready to go?" Summer nodded. She stood up and headed up the stairs. She picked up her bag with her school clothes, books and t-shirts in. She turned to her friends who had followed her up the stairs.

"See you Friday then," she said to everyone. They all waved her off. It was going to be a long week for Liam without Summer.


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

**A/N: Ok I'm rubbish at writing fight scenes and this has one in so I apologise if it's not the best standard I've written. Also some of this is based on episode 3 but I've added Kitty and Rick into it as I can't get rid of them because I need them for the rest of the story.**

Summer was sat in the car with Mike. She hated her school uniform, especially the hat. Rick was right, without the hat the uniform wouldn't be that bad. Mike pulled up outside the school. Summer slid out. "Thanks Mike," she said. Mike smiled at her. "Will you keep an eye on Liam for me. I don't think he likes Rick. And I'm not sure why?" Mike nodded.

"Will do Summer," he replied before driving off. Summer turned to face the school behind her. She rung the doorbell. She knew she was going to be one of the only ones arriving that night as everyone else had parents and would drop them off for 10am the next day. Living in care nobody could drop her off at 10. Mr Week opened the door.

"Welcome back Summer," he told her. "The uniform... suits you," he said. Summer raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks. I think," Summer replied as she headed up the stairs to her dorm.

* * *

><p>Liam was laying on the sofa staring up at the ceiling. "Hey Liam," a voice behind him said. He glared at the unsuspecting boy. It was Rick. He sat up. "Missing Summer?" Rick asked. Liam just glared.<p>

"Why do you care?" Liam replied angrily. Rick shrugged.

"I don't like seeing you lot upset," Rick said defensively. Liam was glaring at him angrily and he didn't know why. "Your girlfriend. She's pretty," he continued. Liam rounded on him.

"So you do like her!" he shouted. He jumped on top of Rick and started beating him.

"Ow! Get off me. I don't fancy your girlfriend. She's pretty in the same way as Carmen, Lily, Elektra and Kitty are pretty. I like her as a friend and I wouldn't go behind your back," Rick shouted back in between punches. He and Liam rolled off the sofa and Liam brought his foot up to Rick's face. "NO!"

Harry came into the room. "Liam, what are you doing to Rick?" he asked looking confused. Liam stopped his foot inches from Rick's face.

"Harry go to bed!" he shouted. Harry shook his head.

"Tracy! Liam's beating up Rick!" Harry shouted. Tracy came rushing in.

"Liam. Stop that!" she shouted grabbing hold of him and dragging him off Rick.

* * *

><p>Liam and Rick were sat at opposite ends of the office. Mike came in, saw the boys and sighed. "What happened?" he asked.<p>

Rick looked at Liam. "I beat Rick up. He said Summer was pretty. And the pair of them seemed to be getting on really well and I thought he was trying to take her away from me. I wasn't listening to his explanation. I just beat him," Liam told Mike glancing at the other boy who was covered in cuts and bruises. Mike glared at Liam.

"Summer warned me about this. She didn't think you liked Rick. She didn't realise it was because of her," Mike told Liam. Liam grimaced at the thought that Summer had realised his hatred for Rick. Mike turned to Rick.

"Are you alright?" Mike asked. Rick nodded.

"I don't fancy her," Rick started, trying to ignore his conscience about what he just said, "and even if I did I wouldn't betray Liam. He's a mate," Rick explained. Mike looked at Liam.

"I'm sorry Rick. I should have let you explain rather than just jumping on you," Liam apologised. Rick smiled at him.

"I forgive you. But me and her. We are just friends. Does that bother you?" Rick asked. Liam shook his head.

"No it doesn't." As he said this the lights flickered out. "Is this another Tracy trick?" he asked while Rick looked confused. Mike shook his head.

"No. I think it's real," he replied as Tee and Tyler came in. "Can you go see how many torches we have?" he asked Tee who went to the cupboard to look. Tyler turned round to help by opening the cupboard directly behind him as Mike shouted. "Not that one!" All the toys and things fell out the cupboard and Tyler sighed. He was going to have to tidy up. Rick sat next to him and helped him and Tee tidy up. Mike and Liam left the office.

"You can see why we call it the cupboard of junk," she said indicating the mess. "It's where all our old stuff gets put." She picked up and envelope and opened it. She started to read it. It was a riddle. _"Think of 'everything but...'to begin your quest then take 12 steps west."_ She read out. "I wonder what it means." Rick shrugged as he put the last soft toy back in the cupboard before standing up and glancing over her shoulder. The three of them walked down to the kitchen.

"I've got to go and get some more candles and torches," Mike told Tracy. "You'll be ok until then won't you?"

Tracy started to protest. "But me and Seth were going to go to the cinema," she complained.

"I won't be long," Mike protested. She shrugged.

"yeah we'll be fine," Tracy said as Tee walked over to the sink. She started to walk 12 steps until she crashed into the fridge as Tracy brought out some pizza menus. Kitty, Frank and Liam poured over them picking out dinner for everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

**A/N: this is really long and some of it isn't perfect. Still based on episode 3.**

The doorbell rang. Gus got up to answer it. "It's been 58 minutes which means we won't get our pizza's for free," he told Tracy as she left. He returned several minutes later without the pizzas.

"So where are the pizzas?" Liam complained as Kitty laid the table.

"It wasn't them," he replied. Tracy ran out to go catch the electrician but the phones had stopped working and all the mobiles had no signal. Liam, Frank, Rick, Johnny and Tyler all groaned and stood up and headed to the living room with everyone else.

**Liam's POV**

Tracy sighed. "In the meantime we can have ice cream and you can tell scary stories," she said while Kitty attempted to get Harry out from under the pool table. She left the room and went to do the ice cream as Johnny started telling a story while Tyler took the mick of him. Johnny finally cracked and jumped at Tyler attempting to beat him up. I jumped out and tried to pull him off. We'd already had one fight that night we didn't want another.

"Johnny, stop," I shouted. Tracy came in and helped me. Tyler explained what happened.

"Why don't you tell us a story then?" Johnny teased.

**Tee's POV**

"Tracy. Has the sink always been there?" I asked while she was doing the ice cream. Tracy shook her head.

"What. Urm... no. It used to be by the dresser," she replied confused. I smiled at her as she left the kitchen because she could hear fighting.

I walked over to the dresser, faced west and walked 12 steps forward. I arrived at the other cupboard door. I kicked the wall gently trying to find a loose board. I found one and pushed it back. Behind it was another riddle. _"Don't whine if you find salt in this place. Six steps from the door you'll find something ace." _I read out. I looked confused and just headed back upstairs and sat with the rest.

**No one's POV**

Tyler had told a story about an electrician but now everyone was scared. Tracy was reading Harry a story when Liam shouted. "Tracy! Tracy!" she ran out of Harry's room and went downstairs the door was open.

Tracy ran down the stairs. "But I locked this before we went to bed. Why is it open? Who did this?" Everyone looked at Elektra.

"Of course. Something bad happens and naturally everyone blames me. I didn't do it," Elektra moaned. When no-one owned up Carmen threw herself down onto the sofa.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep until I know if there is someone here," she moaned. Everyone split up and went searching. Liam, Tyler and Tee went up to the attic where they couldn't see anything but got scared by a bat.

"I have no idea how Summer can sleep us there with the bats," Liam moaned.

Tracy and Johnny checked the living room and headed to the cellar. They could hear Elektra and Gus in the kitchen.

"We should check the cellar," Gus said.

"Who would hide in our skanky cellar?" Elektra replied as a loud noise happened. They headed towards the noise and Johnny and Tracy jumped out. Tracy then reassured Carmen that no-one was there and sent everyone to bed.

While they were in bed Lily and Tee had worked out that the clue meant cellar so they headed down there to get it. However while they were gone Carmen saw a figure in her room and thought it was them. When she realised it wasn't them she screamed. Everyone tired to convince her that nobody was there and they all went back to bed.

Soon after Gus woke up and saw a shadowy hand in his room, also his room was wrecked. He screamed and Tracy, Liam, Johnny, Tee, Elektra, Tyler, Rick and Kitty all went running. They looked around the wrecked room and found a notebook that said 'Beware the electrician.' Johnny and everyone looked at Tyler. "It wasn't me. I wouldn't upset Gus like this." He answered. Then they heard the toys downstairs going off. They all ran downstairs. The front door was open again and the toys were all making noises. Tee was scared.

"I'll go look, everyone go back to bed," Tracy said bravely.

"No way," Liam retorted. "I'm coming with you."

"Yeah me too," Elektra replied. "I'm not going to stand by while someone robs us."

"I'm coming to," Rick added. Tracy nodded while everyone went back upstairs. Elektra chucked some of the foam bats at everyone and picked up a toy hammer for herself. They crept down the corridor towards the kitchen. Elektra peered round the corner.

"Someone's there," she whispered. Tracy then peered around the corner and back again, scared. She nodded and they charged at the person beating him up with the toys.

"Hey, hey, it's me," the figure shouted.

"Stop! It's Seth," Tracy shouted. Liam and Rick both stopped but Elektra carried on hitting him. "Elektra." She stopped but hit him hard over the head for scaring everyone.

When everyone was back in bed Harry and Jeff got out and went to the bathroom. They could see someone in there and started to scream. "Harry, it's only me," Johnny told him guiltily at being caught ruining the bathroom. "Just go to bed, you haven't seen me and don't tell Tracy." Harry ran off shouting for Tracy.

Tracy, Seth and Johnny were sat in the office talking about what had happened. "I wrecked Gus' room and I opened the door once but I didn't go into Carmen's room," Johnny explained. Tracy sighed disappointed in him.

"Everyone's tired let's just go to bed," Seth said quickly before Tracy could tell him off. Tracy agreed stood up and opened the door to see a dark figure there. They all screamed. Mike pulled of his hat. Everyone sighed in relief.

***Next Morning***

Tee was laying in bed. "Grab some time with no hands, take 20 steps north to find treasured ground," Tee murmured.

"Oh just give up Tee. It's a sunny day," Lily complained.

"Sun. The only way to find time with no hands is with a sundial. There's one in the garden. Come on," she exclaimed happily. The three girls went outside and started digging in the spot. They found a blue box.

"I buried it," Tracy said from behind them. "It's a time capsule. So people in the future could see how we lived."

Everyone watched the video that had been in the time capsule and got scared by a younger Tracy. Turned out that the escaped prisoner had been in the house that night but they weren't going to tell Carmen that.


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

The door slammed open. It was Friday night and Gina had returned with Summer. Summer had been told in the car home about Liam and Rick's fight and she was furious. Instead of going down to the kitchen as normal she stormed into the living room.

"You, you absolute idiot. Why the hell did you beat him up? He's my friend. I love you but you are an idiot sometimes!" she shouted at a bemused Liam who was sitting on the sofa with Rick. He tried not to laugh at his girlfriends appearance. She was wearing her school uniform and had war paint on her face. He started smiling. "It's not funny Liam!" she continued throwing the cushion at him and then attacking him with two other cushions. Tracy had followed her in.

"Hey Summer, leave him alone," she told her. Summer dropped the cushions and glared at Liam.

"That's not what I was laughing about. It's your appearance. What's with the war paint Sum?" he asked. Summer just glared.

"I'm not explaining until you explain why you did it?" Summer replied. Liam and Rick stood up and led her to the kitchen as they explained what had happened. Summer sat down with a plate of lasagne in front of her as she listened to the boys.

"So you beat Rick up because he said I was pretty. I didn't know you were so overprotective of me. And then you didn't let him explain what he meant by it. Come on Liam I thought you were better than that. But you, Rick don't mess with him," Summer stated. Both shrugged. "It seems you two have made up at least."

"Will you explain the war paint now?" Rick and Liam asked together.

"I suppose so. But first what's this about an escaped prisoner being here as well that night the storm was around?" Summer asked. The boys explained.

"Oh ok. Anyway this is because the end of year play we are putting on is based on the war. I'm a spy spying on the other countries so I have to be hidden hence the war paint/camouflage," Summer explained. They nodded.

"Enjoy your dinner," Rick said leaving. He winked at Liam and Summer stared at Liam curiously.

"What was that about?"Summer asked curious.

"You'll see," Liam said kissing her on her cheek.

**A/N: What has Liam got planned? I'm actually not sure myself yet but I can promise you it will be spectacular.. Hopefully.**


	12. Chapter 12

Twelve

**A/N: So I'm not very good with romantic stuff but hopefully this is believable. **

Summer was sat in the living room with Kitty. Summer was reading and Kitty was sewing. Liam and Rick had disappeared upstairs together and everyone else was keeping an eye on Summer to make sure she stayed downstairs. Rick came in. Kitty looked up at him and grinned before glancing at Summer. Rick walked behind Summer and blindfolded her.

"Hey, what's going on?" Summer asked having not seen Rick enter. Nobody responded so she tried to take the blindfold off but was grabbed roughly by the person behind her. She was guided through the corridor and up the stairs. They stopped and the hands that had been guiding her let her go. She heard footsteps getting further away from her so she ripped the blindfold off and was surprised to find she was outside Liam's door. She glanced down the corridor curious to know who had been the one to bring her here. After not seeing anyone Summer opened the Liam's door and walked in. His usually messy room was tidy. On the floor were what looked like rose petals, there were pink fairy lights round the edge of his room and pink cardboard love hearts tacked to the wall. Summer glanced at the room curiously. She spotted a note on Liam's bed. She walked over to it and picked it up.

_Sit on the bed and wait. I'll be there in a minute. Liam xx_

Summer did as the note told her too and sat on the bed. She waited when Liam burst in wearing a white shirt, black tie and black tail-coat. Summer looked at him as he came and sat next to her. He kissed her on her lips and she felt herself melting. This was one of the many reasons she'd fallen in love with him. When he pulled away Elektra came in holding a black tango style dress. She handed it to Summer and left the room.

Liam turned to Summer. "Get changed and come back. I'll explain all then," he told her. She did as told and got changed into the black dress back in her room. When she returned she could hear music coming from Liam's room. She entered and found him standing in the middle of the floor with the bed pushed against the far wall so there was a bid space in the middle.

"I know you like dancing. So I asked Mike and Rick for their help. I've been learning basic tango since you left last Sunday," Liam explained to a slightly confused Summer. "So, Summer Calousia may I have this dance?"

Summer nodded and walked over to Liam. She knew the basics of tango as well from when she was younger. She enjoyed just dancing with Liam and being held close to him. It was an amazing feeling and he wasn't that bad a dancer.

They didn't realise that the others were all crowding outside the door and were peering in through the gap where the door wasn't closed as they were too busy gazing into each other's eyes. Elektra smiled and got out her camera phone and recorded some of it, while Carmen, Tee and Kitty were all getting excited behind her about the pair of them together. "Ssh," Elektra hissed. "They will hear us otherwise." The three immediately shut up and peered through the crack to watch. Frank was leaning next to Elektra watching feeling happy for his mate. Tyler, Johnny, Gus and Harry Were watching them through the door. Tyler stood up and walked off.

"I don't think I could spend much more time watching them. It's boring," he whispered as he left. Johnny and Gus agreed and walked off back to their rooms. Harry and Jeff stayed where they were, watching their best friends dance together.

"I wish I could dance like that," he told Jeff quietly. Rick was sitting next to Harry but he wasn't looking through the door. He knew what Liam was doing, he'd been the guinea pig that Liam had practised with because none of the girls would. He just sat and thought about Summer and her time at Burnywood. He'd had a crush on her then and when he thought about it he still did but he would never make a move on her while she was going out with Liam. Suddenly Carmen hit her head on the door and the music inside the room turned off. Everyone jumped back from the door before Liam could come out, except Rick who was supposed to be keeping everyone away from the room. Elektra quickly put her phone in her pocket just as the door opened.

Liam was standing looking slightly unimpressed. "I thought you were trying to keep them away." He stated to Rick.

"I was but they outnumber me. I wasn't going to fight all nine of them," Rick explained as Liam looked confused. "They were all here a minute ago." Liam nodded.

"Go away. Please," he said to everyone. They all left until it was just Liam standing on the hallway. Summer came over to him, kissed him and walked out.

"I'm tired Liam. I'm off to bed. But thank you for an amazing night. I've enjoyed it," she told him giving him one last kiss before turning away and going back to her room.

When she entered her room, she saw Elektra sitting at the desk in the corner. She had the blue lights on and the room was quite relaxed. "hey Elektra," Summer said sitting on her bed. Elektra turned to Summer.

"Hi Summer. Come here I have something to show you," Elektra replied smiling sweetly. Summer was suspicious at what Elektra was planning. Summer walked over and stood behind her shoulder. She played the file that was up and Summer looked on as she saw herself and Liam dancing together. Summer pretended to look shocked.

"Elektra how could you?" she asked in mock horror. Elektra just giggled and Summer laughed with her. "Oh dear were we really that concentrated on the dance that we didn't even realise we were being filmed?" she asked. Elektra nodded. Summer went back to her bed and took her dress off. "By the way who's dress is this?" she asked Elektra.

"Oh it's mine," Elektra replied without looking up. At this Summer's head snapped up. "What? I use to do tango when I was younger. It was the last birthday present I got form my parents but when I got it was too big for me and I've only just grown into it. That's why we worked out it would fit you. You're roughly the same height as me." Summer nodded and handed her back the dress once she was changed for bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen

**A/N: Time for some mischievous fun to occur. This sort of fills in for the next chapter**

It was Saturday the next day and Elm Tree House were going to go to the zoo. Summer went downstairs with her dyed blonde hair back to its normal brown. Rick and Kitty were the only two sitting at the table eating when Summer came in. "What's happened to the brightly coloured hair you used to do?" Rick asked as Summer poured herself some cereal. Summer sat down opposite him.

"I still do dye my hair purple and blue it's just at school I'm not allowed those sort of colours and it's too much trouble to spray dye my hair every morning for two days. I just do it over half term now. Well except Christmas because I don't think Tinkerbelle would have blue hair," Summer explained.

At this Liam walked in. "What's this about? Blue hair for Tinkerbelle. Well it would have been different but not quite right. I think you were right to dye it blonde though," Liam told her. Summer smiled at him.

"I was asking her why she didn't dye her hair blue and purple anymore like she did when she lived at Burnywood and she was saying she does," Rick told Liam. Liam nodded.

"Yeah she does," he replied. At this the front door slammed and Tracy came down to the kitchen.

"Morning," she yawned.

"Tired Tracy?" Liam and Summer asked together. She nodded.

"You'd better wake up. You're taking fourteen cheeky kids to go see some cheeky monkeys. You're going to need to be awake otherwise there won't be fourteen kids there will either be more or less," Summer added. Tracy and Liam looked confused. "Have you never been to the zoo before?" Summer asked.

"Well yes but we never gained more kids we always lost some," Tracy explained. Liam nodded in agreement. Summer glanced at Rick and Kitty who were grinning just like her.

"In that case, you might be in for a bit of a shock with us three around," Kitty explained quietly, meaning the Burnywood kids. Summer looked at her offended. "Oh and Summer obviously. Though you never did try to kidnap the monkeys but you did try to kidnap the penguins." Summer glared at her and she giggled. "Sorry."

Liam looked at his girlfriend stunned. "You tried to kidnap the penguins?" he asked. Summer pouted as she nodded her head. "Why?"

"I thought it was unfair for them to be kept somewhere where there wasn't snow and ice so I tried to let them escape and almost got sent to the police because of it. I should point out I never got to the police but I was grounded for a very long time if I remember right. And I wasn't the worst out of everyone seeing as I managed to round the penguins up and get them back in their cage. You should have seen what Rick, Tyler and the other boys managed to do," Summer told Liam grumpily. Liam turned to Rick who smiled sarcastically at Summer.

"We were bored and we are really cheeky so we thought if we let the monkeys out and got them to follow the girls, we could run off. It worked to an extent until the monkeys ran off from the group and when Denis went to count us seven of us were missing. We had to round up the monkeys and they run quicker than penguins and we also lost two. We were grounded for longer than Summer was but it made the day interesting at least," Rick mumbled. Liam and Tracy exchanged a worried glance as Mike entered the kitchen.

"You might want to keep Rick, Tyler and Summer close by you today Mike," Tracy told him. He glanced at Rick and Summer who were smiling innocently.

"Why?" he asked.

"Summer let the penguins escape the zoo while Tyler and Rick let the monkeys loose," Liam said trying not to laugh.

Mike sighed. "It's going to be a long day isn't it." Everyone nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

Fourteen

**A/N: here the fun begins. I ran out of ideas for what to write about for this but there is mayhem as can only be expected from a day out.**

The Elm Tree house kids got out the van and stood and waited for the instructions from Mike. "Ok. You have two hours to go and explore on your own and we will meet at the play park in two hours. You have to go around in groups of three or more. Liam, Frank – no burger diving or theft please, Elektra keep an eye on the younger ones if possible and don't get them into trouble. Summer, Tyler and Rick you three aren't going anywhere without an adult," Mike told everyone.

"That's not fair," Tyler complained.

"And I'm already classed as an adult," Summer moaned pointing out the fact that 16 and over were classed as adults at the zoo.

"Summer, Tyler stop complaining. Last time you went to a zoo you almost got yourselves arrested," Mike shouted while all the others were trying not to laugh at the misfortune that was facing the three kids.

Summer pouted and Liam patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry sweetie I'll tell you all about the penguins and how they want to be rescued," he teased her. Summer glared at him and he ran off with Frank and Harry and Sapphire. Carmen, Tee and Lily ran off in the opposite direction while Elektra rounded up Johnny, Gus and Kitty and went off towards the giraffes with them. Rick, Tyler and Summer all looked up at the three adults watching them. They smiled innocently.

Mike turned to Gina and Tracy turning his back on the three. Gina and Tracy moved in closer to hear what he said so Tyler attempted to break for it but Rick and Summer both pounded down the path after him and caught him pushing him to the ground. "Ok Gina is going to stay here with the food and in case anyone needs an adult. Tyler you're going to go with Tracy round the park and Rick and Summer you're coming with me." Mike told them. They all opened their mouths to protest. "We are splitting Tyler and Rick up because you two would encourage each other to kidnap the monkeys again and we put Summer with Rick because you are closer in age. Tracy's going with Tyler because if he runs off like he just did she's quicker than me and will be able to catch him," Mike continued silencing the three trouble-makers. Tracy and Tyler headed towards the savannah area while Rick and Summer psyched themselves up for running after the younger kids when trouble occurs. They walked down the path and got to the penguins. Summer immediately smiled brightly and ran over to the glass to watch them swim like she was seven again. Rick leaned against the glass next to her. He smiled at her while Mike bit his lip.

"They still amaze you then," Rick whispered in her ear. She giggled and nodded.

"I still think they are cute," Summer replied as Mike coughed. "Don't worry Mike, I'm not going to let them go. They have more room to swim than the penguins last time I went to a zoo." She told him causing him to relax a little.

"What's with your obsession over penguins?" Mike asked. Summer turned to look at him.

"They were Ophelia and Jamie's **(A/N: Summer's brother and sister who drowned) **favourite animals and I just think they are cute. Whenever I see them I think of those two and I feel happy inside," Summer replied.

Mike looked at her. He smiled. "I understand now," he replied. Rick put a comforting hand on Summer's shoulder as she rubbed her eyes gently. Mike got a call on his mobile.

"Mike!" Rick and Summer could hear Gina's voice through the phone as Mike was holding it slightly away from his ear. "Liam and Frank are planning to burger-dive. Sapph rang to tell me they started planning it," Gina shouted. Rick and Summer rolled their eyes.

"you ready to leave the penguins?" Rick asked. Summer shook her head.

"No but I don't have much of a choice," Summer replied as they started running after Mike.

While Rick, Summer and Mike were running around trying to find Liam, Frank, Sapphire and Harry; Tracy wasn't having much better luck with Tyler. Tyler was trying to unlock the gate at the elephant enclosure. "Tyler let go!" Tracy shouted pulling Tyler off the padlock. She finally managed to get him off the padlock and she managed to drag him all the way back to Gina who was pacing up and down. Tracy sat him down on the bench and turned to Gina. "What's happened?"

"Liam and Frank. Burger-diving again," Gina said irritated as Rick, Summer, Frank, Liam, Harry, Sapphire and Mike came around the corner. "Sit boys," Gina told Liam and Frank. Rick, Summer, Harry and Sapphire sat on the rock next to them. "All three of you are grounded," Gina continued. "For a week for your inappropriate behaviour."

Mike turned to the other four. "Go and look around the zoo you four. I'll give you two the benefit of the doubt to behave. But be back here in forty five minutes." Summer, Harry, Sapphire and Rick got up and walked off.


	15. Chapter 15

Fifteen

**A/N: thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

It had been an eventful day in the end. Tyler had attempted to let the elephants loose, Liam and Frank had attempted to steal teddies from the gift shop, Carmen had fallen over a barrier into the meerkat exhibit which had then proceeded to nest in her hair, Harry had dropped Jeff in the park and almost lost him, Sapphire had had security following her for using her phone, Kitty had attacked a park keeper because he had tried to move her away from the animals. The rest were as well behaved as they could be.

"I am appalled at your behaviour today. I understand Kitty and the park keeper but the rest of you could have at least behaved. Tyler, Liam and Frank you are still grounded, Kitty I am docking you £10 off your allowance this month and Carmen, Sapphire and Harry next time try not to get into trouble," Mike told everyone once they were back in the car and on the way home. Summer was leaning into Liam's chest asleep. Liam was stroking her hair softly as Mike said this.

"But Mike that's not fair," he complained startling Summer awake.

"huh, what's going on?" she asked groggily. Liam turned to her.

"Doesn't concern you Summer," Liam replied turning back to Mike.

"Liam, you tried to burger-dive and you tried to steal. I'm sorry but you have to learn the consequences of your actions," Tracy explained because Mike was driving. Liam grumbled something about it being for the good of everyone. Summer stared at him.

"Hey, you made me come running after you. Believe me I think they are letting you off lightly," Summer told him angrily. She, Rick and Mike had chased after Liam and Frank twice that day. Once in the morning and once in the afternoon when the boys had been allowed to go back round the zoo.

Rick, who was sitting the other side of Liam, agreed. "Yeah. Had you been at Burnywood you'd be locked in the cellar for a week not just grounded," Rick said while Kitty and Tyler nodded. Liam looked shocked.

"Is that what they did to you when you let the monkeys and penguins loose?" Liam asked curiously. Summer and Rick shook their heads.

"No. I wasn't allowed to eat for five days and had to do all the washing up for a month while Summer wasn't allowed to eat for the two days and had to hoover and polish the stairs for two week. And believe in a home as big as Burnywood that is torture," Rick answered emotionless. At this Summer, Kitty and Tyler all just slumped in their seats and stared out the windows.

"That's harsh," Liam said quietly and Summer nodded. It was.


	16. Chapter 16

Sixteen

It was Sunday and Liam, Frank, Elektra, Rick and Summer had planned to go into town but with Liam and Frank grounded they couldn't go. "We could move it until next weekend," Summer said cheerfully.

"Or we could go this week and next week. Come on Summer. We've all just got our allowance and I need some new clothes. I'm growing every day," Elektra whined. Summer smiled.

"Ok, I'm coming," she said giving in to a day shopping with Elektra and Rick. They pair of them high-fived each other. Liam pouted. "It's your punishment. Me not being here is probably the best punishment you can have," Summer added looking at him. He shrugged.

"I don't care," he said looking away from her.

"You so do Liam," Carmen, Tee, Lily, Harry, Gus, Kitty, Elektra, Johnny, Rick, Tyler, Frank and Summer told him ganging up on him. He pouted some more and bit into his toast. Summer stood up, kissed him on the cheek and went up to her room to get ready.

Elektra, Rick and Summer waved goodbye to Liam and Frank as they left the house. Liam and Frank sighed in annoyance. "Stuck inside all day," Liam complained. Frank nodded in agreement and they headed into the living room where everyone was sat. They sat next to Kitty. Kitty smiled at them.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"Rick, Elektra and Summer have gone into town," Frank told her. Kitty looked at Liam carefully to see what his reaction to that was.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Liam?" Kitty asked. Liam looked at her confused. "just saying."

"Why wouldn't it be?" Liam asked curious. Kitty shrugged.

"I mean he is going with both girls," Kitty continued ignoring Liam. Liam sat up sharper.

"What do you know Kitty?" he whispered to her.

"He used to fancy her. When we were all at Burnywood together. After she came here he missed her so much he would hardly talk. That's why I trusted him. I knew he wouldn't tell anyone anything I said because he didn't speak to anyone but me and Tyler," Kitty told him. Liam started to feel his heart rate racing.

"Who Kitty? Who fancied who?" Liam asked almost threateningly.

"Rick. And Summer," Kitty replied casually. "Rick fancied Summer and I think she just started liking him back before I pushed her out the window." Liam turned to Frank visibly upset.

"He used to be in love with her and all that's between them today is Elektra!" Liam cried. Frank glared at Kitty. If she hadn't of said that they could have had a nice day.

"Why did you push her out the window?" Frank asked changing the subject.

Kitty shrugged. "She tried to touch me and we happened to be near a window. A bit like what I did to Tee but we were further away from the window then," Kitty replied before standing up and leaving. Frank turned back to Liam who was sitting shell-shocked.

"What if he tries to make a move on her? What if she responds?" Liam asked scared. Frank didn't know how to respond.

**A/N: sometimes I do surprise myself by how evil I make Kitty. What is Liam going to do?**


	17. Chapter 17

Seventeen

Elektra, Rick and Summer were enjoying their day. They were currently in the market looking at clothes on one of the stalls.

"This would look good on you," Summer pointed out a blue top with yellow diagonal lightning bolts out. Elektra picked it up and looked at it.

"You see this is why I bring you with me. You know so much about colours and styles," Elektra told her as she went to pay for it and the two other tops she was holding. Summer shrugged.

"I don't know that much," she replied as she leaned against the stall's tent pole with Rick who was looking at the shoes that were laid out on the floor.

"What do you think of these?" he asked the girls picking up some yellow converse style shoes. Elektra and Summer glanced at each other.

"I'm not so sure," Elektra replied cautiously.

"Yeah me neither. Stick with your shoes you have. They suit you better," Summer replied. Rick nodded. The three of them walked over to the next stall which was selling beaded necklaces and bracelets. Both Rick and Summer stopped to look. Summer found a small butterfly necklace and matching bracelets and Rick found some more beaded necklaces which they proceeded to buy.

Summer turned to Elektra. "I should probably get Liam something. What should I get?" she asked.

Elektra looked at Summer. "Another black polo shirt," she joked. Summer laughed.

"No. I'll get him a polo shirt but it won't be black. He needs to stop wearing such dark colours," Summer moaned. Elektra and Rick laughed as she headed towards the red, orange and yellow polo shirts. She picked up an orange one. "I think I'll get him this one." They all laughed as she brought it. Summer didn't hear her phone going off as they headed to the coffee shop.

Back at elm tree Liam was panicking. "She didn't answer," he shouted at Frank.

"She might not have heard it," Frank reassured him while Tracy just sort of looked on at the distressed boy.

"Remember what Rick said. He wouldn't do that to you. Stop worrying," she tried to comfort him. He shrugged her hand off his shoulder.

In the coffee shop Rick and Elektra were teasing Summer about her and Liam's dancing on Friday night. She just smiled sweetly at them. "I don't care what you think. I'm honest about my feeling towards him. I love him. I really do. At least I'm not in denial like someone Elektra," Summer commented casually.

She looked shocked. "What do you mean?" Elektra asked.

Summer just raised her eyebrow. "you fancy Liam. It's obvious. There are three types of girls. One who is really quiet around the person they are in love with, two the girl who makes it obvious by flirting and telling them how she feels and the third is you. The ones who tease and make fun or bully the person they are in love with," Summer explained. Elektra looked at her stunned.

"I don't," she tried to say with conviction. Rick looked at her. "Ok maybe I do a bit."

"I've known. I knew the moment I arrived. It was obvious to me. That was one of the reasons why I tried to persuade him it wasn't me he wanted. I didn't want to hurt you but my heart said I should go for it. I'm sorry. I just thought you should know that I know," Summer told her sincerely. Elektra shrugged.

"I wouldn't ruin it for you. You know that right?" Elektra said. Summer nodded. "I've heard rumours that there used to be something between you two when you were at Burnywood. Is that right?" Rick and Summer glanced at each other before nodding.

**Rick's POV**

'please don't ask me if I still love her. I couldn't lie to you Elektra,' I thought pleading with her mentally not to ask.

"what happened between you?" she asked. Summer looked at me.

"Kitty pushed me out a window and I never saw Rick again. It sort of ended there," she replied. I nodded in agreement.

"Do you still love each other?" Elektra asked.

'Why did you ask that?' I mentally groaned inwardly.

"I love him as a friend. I always will and I don't know I still feel the same connection I did with him when we were going out. It's a similar feeling to my love for Liam. So yes, I think I still do love you like that but Liam would kill you if he found out," Summer told us. I looked into her eyes.

'I've got to lie,' I thought. "No," I lied. "I love you as a friend but what I told Liam about me not having a crush on you is true. You hurt me when you never contacted me. I don't think I could get over that." Summer smiled at me sadly and nodded.

"I know. And I'm sorry," she told me.

'Oh I could, just to hear you say those words again' I thought feeling really bad about making her upset.


	18. Chapter 18

Eighteen

Summer, Elektra and Rick entered the house to find Liam and Frank standing by the front door glaring at them. "hi Liam, how are you?" Summer asked ignoring their angry glares.

"I'm not very happy with you," Liam told her. She looked at him, encouraging him to continue. "You didn't answer your phone."

"oh, did you ring me?" she asked digging her phone out. She glanced at the screen. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't hear it. Anyway I got you something from town." She pulled out the orange polo shirt and handed it to him. He glanced at it in disdain. "I thought you needed something a bit brighter," Summer told him cheerfully. He threw it to the side.

"I don't care. I've heard some interesting news today. Regarding you and Rick," Liam shouted. All the other kids had started to gather. Tracy came out the office.

"maybe you should take this somewhere more private," Tracy suggested indicating the office. Liam nodded. Summer followed him into the office with Rick, Frank and Elektra following.

"You used to go out with him. You never told me!" Liam shouted. Summer nodded.

"It's not important," Summer told him reassuringly.

"yes it is!" Liam shouted. "Do you still have feelings for him?" Liam asked. Summer gulped.

"I love him as a friend like I love Elektra as a friend but I don't know. I still feel the connection I had with him but the connection with you is stronger," Summer told him honestly.

Liam glared at Rick. "And you?"

Rick looked at him. "She never wrote to me when she left. I haven't got over that so even if I did love her I wouldn't go out with her again. But yes I do," Rick told him just as honestly.

Liam glared at Summer. "I love you but I Rick does too and I can't deal with that. That and I don't believe you that your feelings are stronger for me. If they were you wouldn't have left today and you would spend more time around him than you do me!" Liam complained.

"Liam O'Donovan, I love you. It's the honest truth. You mean the world to me. I spend time with him because he's one of my best friends. He's one of my oldest best friends and I haven't seen him in over a year. That's why I spend time with him. But I also spend most of my time with you and if he still had feelings for me he wouldn't have helped you do that surprise. I know him that well to know that," Summer shouted back.

Liam looked at her. "I believe you but... I dump you." Liam told her. Summer looked at him and bit her lip.

"If that's what you want," she replied no hint of the hurt she felt in her voice. He and Frank left the room and as he opened the door Elektra, Rick and Summer could see Tracy, Mike and the rest of the kids standing outside the door. Summer rolled her eyes as the door slammed. Tracy and Mike came in.

"Are you alright Summer?" Tracy asked. Summer nodded and smiled cheerfully. She stood up and left the office and headed towards the kitchen.

Dinner was a quiet affair that night. Liam and Summer were sat next to each other but were avoiding talking or looking at the other one. Elektra was opposite Summer smiling sadly at her and Rick was looking concerned at her. Summer seemed to have taken the news far too easily. After dinner Summer went up to her room and Rick and Elektra sat in the living room. Kitty was looking distressed in the corner.

"You told him. You told him about me and her didn't you Kitty?" Rick asked her. She nodded slowly.

"he deserved to know. I didn't think he'd react like this," she replied. He shrugged and turned back to Elektra. Harry came in.

"I think Summer is crying," he told them. "I've just been past your room and I could hear crying," Harry continued. Rick looked at Elektra who jumped up from the sofa and ran upstairs. Rick pulled Harry onto the sofa.

"thanks Harry. Elektra will sort her out," Rick told him.


	19. Chapter 19

Nineteen

**A/N: This is really short and why I've put it up at the same time as chapter 20. also xrebelliouscinderella and Bubblegum4245 you may not like the end of this story but i hope you will enjoy it all the same.**

**Elektra's POV**

Summer was laying face down on her bed when I entered our room. I could hear quiet, muffled cries. I stopped at the door. "Summer," I called out quietly. She turned to face me, streaks covering her face. I sat on the bed with her while she cried into my shoulder. When she finally stopped I turned to face her. "It's alright," I told her. "If he was going to be like that maybe it's for the better. You said yourself he's overprotective of you surrounding other boys. I mean look at what he did to Rick when he thought he was flirting with you." Summer nodded.

"I know. It's better this way. And at least now I'm not upsetting you," Summer said. I glared at her.

"There is no hope that I will go out with him after this," I said irritably. Summer giggled.

"I'm not so sure. I think you will be Liam's next one true love," Summer teased me. I threw her pillow at her.

"You're on," I replied.


	20. Chapter 20

Twenty

Summer was back at school and everyone else was outside in the garden on Wednesday evening for a barbeque. Even though it wasn't them affected by his choice Rick and Elektra were glaring murderously at Liam and Elektra was throwing small stones at his feet. Liam, who was sat with Frank, Tracy and Seth, was ignoring them. Tracy and Seth were flirting with each other as well as teasing each other. Too him it was clear they were still in love with each other. When Seth got up to help Mike, Liam turned to Tracy.

"Tracy how do girls show how they feel if they love someone?" he asked. Tracy looked at him stunned.

"urm. Well there are three ways. One way is that the person is really quiet around the person they are in love with, two the girl makes it obvious by flirting and telling them how she feels, a bit like Summer was around you, and the third is bullying. The ones who tease and make fun or bully the person they are in love with. Why?" Tracy explained.

Liam grinned at Frank. "In that case you are so in love with Seth still," Frank commented. Tracy hit them over the head.

"Shut up," she said. Liam could feel Elektra's stones hitting his shoe. He was slowly getting fed up. He turned to have a go at her and his world slowed down.

Elektra, who was smiling and laughing with Rick, looked stunning in the sun. Her blue extensions looked vibrant and she looked so pretty. Liam shook his head. 'No,' he thought. 'You can't be in love with Elektra.' But when he thought about it maybe he was.

Every day since Elektra arrived he'd had fun with her, teased her, joked around with her. They'd fought each other, beaten each other up. He knew that boys sometimes teased the girls they love and now he knew that girls did it too, well maybe, he subconsciously liked her the whole time. 'No, you can't be in love with her. You were in love with Summer. You couldn't have been in love with Elektra. You'd have realised,' he thought. 'but what if I didn't realise' he responded silently. 'maybe that's why I was looking for an excuse to dump Summer. I mean, I lied to her about not believing her, maybe that's why. I loved someone else.'

He was shaken out of his thoughts by Frank. "Liam are you ok?" he asked waving a hand in front of his face. Liam nodded and then shook his head.

"I don't know Frank. I don't know," Liam replied glancing at the angry girl. Elektra glared at him when she saw him looking at her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked angrily. Liam shook his head.

"nothing."

**Rick's POV**

Liam was staring at Elektra. And I mean really staring, it's sort of creepy. She hasn't realised but I have. He's staring at her and he looks like he's thinking hard. I know Summer said Liam would try it on with Elektra but I didn't think he would fall for her this quickly. The sun was reflecting of her hair directly towards Liam so I can understand why he would be stunned but still, he's only just dumped Summer. I mean that's harsh towards her, even if she isn't here. When Frank brought Liam away from staring I turned to Elektra.

"I think he is falling for you like Summer said. He was staring at you for a minute solid. It wasn't even a far away stare. It was a deep stare," I told her. She looked at me shocked.

"He wouldn't get over a broken heart that quickly Rick. I mean, I know he's heartless and ruthless towards her but he did love her," Elektra replied stubbornly. She and Summer had bet on whether Liam would fall for Elektra or not. She didn't want to lose. Elektra turned back and saw Liam staring at her. "What are you looking at?" she asked angrily. He shook his head.

"Nothing," he replied. 'I think you are,' I thought. 'I think you are staring at Elektra.'

Gina came out the house. "Elektra, Rick. Summer's on the phone for you." She said. We stood up and ran inside.

**Summer's POV**

I was sitting on my bed in my dorm. Megan, Izzy and phoebe had gone to the common room but I knew it would be too loud in there for me to hear my friends. I got my phone out and searched through my contacts. I almost called Liam but realised he wouldn't want to hear from me. I called the landline at Elm Tree. Gina picked up. "Hi Summer," she said.

"Hi Gina. How is everyone?" I asked.

"They are ok. Elektra and Rick are annoyed with Liam. Harry is missing you," Gina replied. "How are you?" she asked bringing up the question I didn't want to answer.

"I'm amazing. It's great to be away from him," I replied truthfully. I couldn't look at Liam at the moment. He'd hurt me too much. "Can I talk to Rick and Elektra?"

"of course, I'll go get them," Gina replied and the other end went quiet. I waited fiddling with my new butterfly bracelet.

"HEY Summer!" they shouted down the phone. I pulled it sharply away from my ear.

"Hey guys, how are you both?" I asked.

"We are good," they replied.

"How's the bet coming on?" I asked jokingly.

"I think you could be right," Elektra replied. I almost dropped my phone. I expected it, but I didn't expect it this soon.

"Yeah he was staring and daydreaming while facing Elektra. I think he was thinking," Rick said. I shrugged then realising they couldn't see.

"Oh well. Looks like I'm winning then," I said cheekily. Elektra groaned at the other end. I heard Mike call them for dinner.

"We've got to go but we'll see you Friday," Rick said.

"Yeah, see you then and say that I miss him too to Harry for me," I finished. There was a murmur of consent from the other end and then it went dead. I hung up. So Liam was already falling for Elektra. Didn't take him long.


	21. Chapter 21

Twenty one

**A/N: I'm sorry. You're all going to hate me after this chapter and what happens in it. It makes it worse that there is only two more chapters after this one.**

Summer opened the front door. She wanted to avoid Liam but knew she couldn't. Elektra and Rick were standing just inside waiting for her. "He's upstairs," Elektra told Summer. Summer visibly relaxed and came in. Tee came down the corridor.

"She's back," Tee shouted. All the kids came charging down the corridor.

"hey Summer," Lily called. Summer smiled at them all.

"hi everyone." She put her bag down and followed them into the living room. The only people missing were Liam and Frank. As Summer thought this both boys entered the room.

"hello Summer," Liam said. Summer looked at him.

"hi Liam. How are you?" she asked politely.

"I'm good. You?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I'm ok," She replied. Everyone started looking awkward in the room and most left. Even Elektra and Rick abandoned her until it was Liam, Summer and Frank left. Summer glared at them. "I don't want to hear it. Apparently you've got over me quickly." Liam looked confused. "Elektra," Summer said. That one word was all it took. Liam knew she knew and he told Frank to leave.

"What do you know?" he asked menacingly. Summer turned her nose up at him.

"I know that you have been staring at her and that you are falling in love with her. I knew you would," Summer replied coldly.

Liam glared. "So what if I am?"

"Don't hurt her like you've hurt me. She genuinely does like you. It's why she bullies you. I'm not supposed to tell you that. You've hurt me, don't do the same to her. Or you'll have me to deal with," Summer threatened.

Liam smiled at her. "I won't. I was going to ask you if you knew if she liked me. Don't have to now. But I think I've always been in love with her," he explained. Summer rolled her eyes and sat down on the sofa. "I think that's why I was overprotective of you and why I tried to find reasons to dump you. Rick was my perfect chance. It's not because I didn't love you. I did. But I loved her too and my emotions were obviously stronger for her."

"Liam, shut up. I know that's why you dumped me. It's the same reason you beat Rick up. Being with me kept your feelings for Elektra at bay so you didn't want to lose me because you didn't want those feelings to emerge. But save me the sloppy love stuff. I could do without it," Summer told him unhappily. He nodded and left the room. Summer followed him out. Elektra was standing outside the door with Frank.

Liam looked at her. "Elektra," he started. She held up a hand to stop him.

"I know. You love me. I love you too. But you do what you did to Summer to me and you won't live to regret it. Because you'll be dead," she finished threateningly. She grabbed his hand and they went upstairs. Frank looked sad.

"Come on Frank. You can come with me. We can go play football," Summer said leading him outside. Johnny, Tee, Gus, Carmen and Lily were already outside. "who wants a game of football?" Summer asked. Tee and Johnny jumped at the chance while Gus said he would referee. Tee was on Summer's team so it was boys vs. girls. Tee and Summer went into an early lead but soon lost it. When Gus called the end of the game, Frank and Johnny had beaten the girls 4-2. They all lay on the ground with Lily and Carmen.

"great game Frank," Liam said from behind them. Frank grinned and Summer smiled at Elektra who was holding onto Liam's hand. Tyler came out the house.

"have any of you seen Rick since we left Liam and summer alone?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads. "I can't find him anywhere."

"I'll help you look Tyler," Summer told him standing up. She followed him back into the house.


	22. Chapter 22

Twenty two

Tyler and Summer searched the office, kitchen, laundry room, living room, quiet room and all the bedrooms. They couldn't find Rick anywhere. "have you checked his room?" Summer asked. Tyler shook his head and she led the way up to her old room, the attic. "idiot," she muttered

"Rick, Rick are you up here?" Tyler called out. They could hear muffled noises coming from the far end of the room in part of the bedroom. Summer pushed the butterfly beaded curtain that was still up from when the room had been hers out the way. Sat in the corner of the room next to Summer's photos which she had left in the attic was Rick. He was holding one of the albums open. Summer glanced at the pictures. She bit her lip. It was the album full of Burnywood pictures. She indicated to Tyler that he should leave. Summer sat down next to Rick.

"I never forgot you," she said. "I had all my memories and the album. I never did forget but I just couldn't write to you. It was too painful. I tried to. I was encouraged to write to you lot and let you know I was out of hospital. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I'm sorry."

Rick looked up at her tears sparkling in his eyes. "I know. I lied to you last weekend. In the coffee shop. I do still love you. It hurt when you didn't write but I can get over that. It hurt worse seeing you with Liam but when he was missing you, I knew how he felt. I sympathised with him. You really do mean the world to so many people. That evening when we had dinner together for the first time and I said _'I thought I recognised you this morning when I saw you but I couldn't remember where from'_ I was lying then too. I knew where from and why I remembered you. It was your personality, your smile, the heartbreak."

Summer nodded. "I recognised you that morning but I was too busy to realise it was you even when I think you might have realised it was me when I shook your hand. I was preoccupied with my pantomime that I didn't give you a second thought until at dinner when I realised it was you. You haven't changed much in a year but I suppose I was too hungry to really care who you were until I remembered you were from Burnywood. And I don't care that you lied. I knew you were. I know when you lie. You bite your lip and you did that throughout your little speech. I know you too well," Summer explained. He smiled at this.

"you always did know when I was lying or playing a trick," Rick said. He stood up and looked out the window. Everyone was out there. Sapphire was back and playing with Harry on the grass; Tee and Johnny were playing football with Tyler, Frank and Gus; Kitty was sitting sewing with Carmen and Lily who were sat with Tracy; and Liam and Elektra were laying on picnic rug. Summer stood up next to Rick. "They all got their happy ending. I mean Liam and Elektra have sorted themselves out, Kitty's trusting and less nervous around people. I never got mine. Mum and dad aren't going to come back for me. It's obvious. They are in prison and won't be out till i'm too old to live with them. Soon we'll be going back to Burnywood and we'll lose all our new friends. Where's my happy ending in that?"

Summer thought for a moment before tapping him on the shoulder. He turned to look at her and she kissed him. She kissed him more passionately than she had kissed him before, even more passionately than she had kissed Liam. Rick was the only boy for her and she was going to give him his happy ending. When she pulled away she said, "there's your happy ending. With me. And I promise I will always write this time. Promise." She kissed him again.


	23. epilogue

Twenty three – epilogue

**A/N: So the final chapter. I finished writing this quite quickly for me. I might not have posted it very quickly but I finished writing it ages ago. I hope you enjoy. I have started doing another new fanfic on Summer and Rick at Burnywood. It will be called Life in care: Summer at Burnywood when i put it up.**

***Two weeks later***

Mike came in to the kitchen. "That was Burnywood. They are reopened," he said sadly. Rick, Tyler and Kitty all looked at their feet. The elm tree kids just looked sad. It was the start of half term and they had been looking forward to spending their first full week without school with their new friends. Now it wasn't going to happen. "But," Mike continued sounding more cheerful. All the kids looked up hopeful. "I've told them that Tyler, Kitty and Rick are going to stay here." Everyone cheered and Rick, Tyler and Kitty beamed happily. Kitty even hugged Carmen and Tee who were next to her. Rick leapt onto Summer who beamed back at him. Once everyone had settled down Mike continued "We loved having you so much and the fact that there is enough room for you here means that we decided as a team we wanted you to stay. Liam and Summer had a bit of a say in that. In fact they built up quite a case trying to persuade us to not send you back. So you might want to thank them." Rick looked at Liam and Summer. The two had been getting along well enough since the break up and were still close friends.

"really. You fought our case for us?" he asked. They nodded.

"Well after I dumped Summer I felt slightly bad about the fact her new boyfriend would be leaving soon so I joined forces with her to help persuade them," Liam said jokily. Summer smiled.

"That and after we asked everyone, everyone said they wanted you to stay, including Jeff. And we can't upset Jeff and Harry," Summer said seriously. Everyone laughed. It was going to be a great half term and they couldn't wait for it to begin.


End file.
